With rapid development of manufacturing process, operation speed of an integrated circuit (IC) has been significantly improved. To reduce impacts from voltage spikes that are introduced with the high operation speed of elements in the integrated circuit, decoupling capacitors are employed to bypass or filter these voltage spikes.